1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to milling machines, and in particular to an attachment for a milling machine which allows the milling machine to function as a lathe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vertical milling machines are used extensively to perform a variety of machining operations and are well known in the prior art. These types of machining operations include drilling, reaming, lapping, etc., wherein a vertically oriented tool is removably secured in and projects downwardly from the lower end of a power driven spindle. By the same token, lathes also are used to cut metallic objects and utilize a chuck and rotatable spindle to hold a toolstock in a horizontal position. Both of these machines are separably and differently operable, and a good machine shop must purchase both machines to be able to handle all types of commercial operations. Due to the extreme expense associated with the purchase of both machines, it would appear that there exists a need for some type of machine which could perform both milling and lathe operations, thereby to substantially reduce the overall expense, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.